galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Freezard
Freezard appeared in 2000 TV series called Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Freezard is a cobra demon and is the primary villain of the episode "In the Freeze Zone". Freezard was summoned by Olympius to attack the Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Pink Lightspeed Rangers, the Rangers manages to get the upper hands, and were about to finish off Freezard with the Rescue Blasters until Olympius came in, he first fired his Snow Burst at Miss Fairweather, freezing her completly, the Green Ranger furiously fights back, but the monster sucks the Green Ranger into his stomach with a laser, as well as the Yellow, Blue and Pink Rangers, right before he and Olympius could finish the job they are stopped by Vypra, Loki and Diabolico, allowing the Red Ranger to escape with Miss Fairweather. The Red Ranger has a showdown against him with his Thermo Blaster and releases the Rangers by firing the Thermo Blaster at Freezard's stomach, causing a great deal of harm to Freezard and causing him to fall on his back and released the four Rangers, but he is frozen solid, but luckily he was rescued by the other Rangers, Freezard wasn't finish yet however, they destroy Freezard with the Thermo Blasters and he grows into a giant by Jinxer, the Rangers summon the Lightspeed Megazord and the Max Solarzord and formed the Lightspeed Solarzord to battle him, the Lightspeed Solarzord had the upper hand, but Olympius use the star power to darken the sky to dispatch the Zord back into the Lightspeed Megazord and the Max Solarzord. Freezard now has the upper hand thanks to him being able to camouflage in the dark, until it was finally destroyed by the Omega Megazord's Omega Lance Finisher. Freezard was among the demons seen in the Shadow World. Freezard had a parasitic personality of loving to freeze people solid, as well as eating them. Powers and Abilities * Mouth Snow Burst: '''Freezard can fire bits of snow from his mouth at his enemies to freeze them, they can also cause snow explosions at times, they are cold enough to freeze Miss Fairweather and the Rescue Cycles. * '''Mouth Vacuum Laser: '''One of his trade marked main abilities, from his mouth, Freezard can fire a blue energy laser at his enemies, if a person and/or object is hit on contact, they will be sucked up into Freezard's mouth and will freeze inside his stomach. * '''Camouflage: '''When he grows giant, '''he gets a new power were he can hide in the dark thanks to Olympius. * '''Teleportation: '''Freezard can teleport to any location at will. * '''Mouth Snow Laser: '''An upgraded form of the Mouth Snow Burst move, he can fire a blast of snow that will later turn into red energy lasers made of snow from his mouth. Arsenals * '''Claws: '''Freezard has clawed hands for combat. See Also * Vacuuma Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Steve McGowan Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2000 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation